


Crowley x Pregnant Reader

by Hey_WantA_Plum



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Nervous Crowley, Pregnancy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_WantA_Plum/pseuds/Hey_WantA_Plum





	Crowley x Pregnant Reader

“Crowley, there’s really no need to worry, I just got up to get a glass of water”

You glanced at the fussy demon, a look of partial amusement on your face. Ever since your pregnancy was confirmed he had become increasingly protective and even the slightest bit overbearing. You had to admit, it had been endearing at first, just seeing him become so passionate about something that wasn’t his plants or temptation but he had really reached a new level of crazy.

“The doctor put you on bed rest for a reason love.”Crowley began, his shaded gaze falling on you “You need to conserve your energy, what if you had fallen trying to reach for a glass? There are more accidents in the kitchen than any other room of the house, I just couldn’t live with myself if you had gotten injured doing something so-”

Crowley paused mid-word as you laid a gentle hand on his cheek. A soft laugh spilled from your lips as you shook your head. “You worry way too much”

“What? I do not! I’m simply concerned” The demon sputtered with a look of indignation on his face.

“No, you’re hovering. You never were this protective before my pregnancy then all of a sudden you’re trying to make every move for me. For crying out loud you won’t even let me go grocery shopping on my own”

“And with good reason! Have you seen how people drive? They hardly take a look at where they are going, they’re reckless, love. Midday traffic in London is just an accident waiting to happen. It’s horribly dangerous out there”

“What will you do when we have our little one then? Will you keep us trapped in the house because it’s simply too hazardous to go out? I suppose we can just homeschool them, they won’t need social interaction. Their entire reality will be within our flat, but that’s no big deal because we just can’t risk their safety now can we?” You said flatly “Really my dear, you’re being unreasonable”

A sullen look slowly slid on Crowley’s face and he turned his head away from your hand. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he warred with himself on whether he should just voice his concerns. But how would you look at him?! He’s a demon! He has no reason for stupid fears and anxiety. He is an ethereal being, one that many feared and yet here he was facing the unclear perils of parenthood and he was trembling like a child. 

“I’m scared, okay?”He said quietly, almost so quietly that you had trouble piecing together what he said, “I’ve lived through 6000 years and I’ve seen so many things. I’ve seen tragedies, wars, deaths, and I’ve had my hand in many of those but it still terrifies me. We’ll be sending our child out into a world of pain and danger and there is only so much I can do to protect them. There has never been anything on this planet that means as much to me as you and our child do and I’m deathly serious when I say that I’m not sure how I could go on living if something were to happen to you two and I was helpless to stop it” Crowley bit his lip, closing his eyes quickly as his sunglasses were slowly removed.

“Crowley, look at me please” You murmured, smiling slightly as you were met with bright golden irises and stark slanted pupils.

“I understand that this is all new to you, and it’s terrifying. Hell, I’m scared out of my mind. What if I’m not a good mother? What if I fail my child and what if I can’t be what they need? We can’t let that rule us though. If I sat in fear of everything that I may do wrong then I would be miserable all of the time, and that is no way to live. Our future as parents is uncertain and while that is scary it’s also exciting. We get to make a life together with our child and yes that comes with many dangers but that also comes with many rewards. Like seeing your son or daughter take their first steps, or taking them out for ice cream and a day at the park. The way I see it the rewards far outway the risks” 

Crowley sighed quietly, standing in silence for a moment, the words of his beloved bringing a slight peace to him. It didn’t calm his fears but he knew deep down that you were right-even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. “I still don’t like the idea of you reaching so far but I suppose it may do you some good to get around” He grumbled, his way of giving in and still keeping his pride intact.

You rolled your eyes before stepping up on your tiptoes to peck his cheek. “Maybe we can go for a walk later, get some fresh air” You suggested, a hopeful look in your eyes even as an uneasy expression made its way to Crowley’s face but end the end shook his head before saying, “Only if you promise to take it easy for the rest of the day”

“Only if you’ll be by my side dearest”

Crowley huffed a small laugh and stole a quick kiss, “Funny that you thought I wouldn’t be”


End file.
